


Pretty When You Cry

by ThingsEvaWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Leashes, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsEvaWrites/pseuds/ThingsEvaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt given to #ruledbycrowley on tumblr: </p>
<p>Imagine: Crowley sees you while out and decides to bring you back with him and makes you his pet. He keeps a leash on you to have you walk on all fours at all times. Whenever he tells you to beg, you sit back on your knees and open up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of pure smut. Apologies for the errors in spelling - I know they are there but won't have a chance for a good edit until this weekend.

Crowley fists his cock, pre-cum seeping from the tip. You lick your lips as you sit there, on your haunches, like a good girl. Hands behind your back, collar in place and leash trailing along your spine, the leather resting heavily between your ass cheeks.

You can feel the inner walls of your pussy clench and grow wet with arousal while you watch your Master stoke himself, his hooded eyes devouring every inch of you. You want to reach out and touch him, but Crowley is seated across the room and he hasn’t given you permission to move yet, and you’ve learned not to disobey your King.

You feel your face and neck heat as you recall your previous punishments; Goosebumps rising along your flesh, the memories awaking your arousal along with Crowley’s ever hardening member. You pout, a small whine escaping your lips. The frustration of the day, sitting in your corner while he conducted business not saying a word and moving as little as possible, finally wearing you down.

“See something you like, pet?” Crowley’s tone is mocking; matching the smirk his lips have formed, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth.

Your eyes narrow, annoyed at his condescending question and demeanor. Part of you wants to tell him to fuck off, but you quickly quell your anger and answer with a simple “Yes, Sir”. Hoping he didn’t notice your tiny slip in reverence.

A slight eyebrow raise is his only physical response, while his voice shifts to a more commanding cadence. “Come here.” 

You crawl on all fours to Crowley, your tits swaying heavily with each reach forward of your arms. Your nipples pulsing, the tight buds trapped between the cool grip of clamps, which while sitting still created a dull numbness, but now, with the bounce of your chest, twist and pinch. The submissive position arching your back, just enough to poise your ass in the air, exaggerating the normal sway of your hips; the rise and fall of each causing your leash to tap against your swollen and seeping mound. The friction of smooth leather, a mere tease, helping to stoke the fire building in your lower belly.

You hear Crowley growl, as you approach him, taking your place between his splayed legs. Your Master smiles at you, one hand reaching forward to stroke the side of your face gently, his thumb tracing your lips, then pressing roughly, forcing its way into you mouth.

“My pretty little whore. You like to suck on things, don’t you?”

You shake your head yes, your tongue circling Crowley’s thumb, teeth nipping lightly on the tip.

“You’d like to have my cock in your mouth, wouldn’t you?”

Again you nod in agreement, watching as Crowley stops stroking himself and removes his thumb from your mouth. You try to chase his fingers, missing his touch, but you remember yourself and pull back.

 

“Beg me. Tell your King what you want.” 

 

“Please, Sir. Please let me suck your cock.” You try and convey how much you want him, pleading with just your voice and eyes.

Crowley watches you closely, bottom lip caught between your teeth in anticipation. You can feel your heart beat increase under his scrutiny. Your breath quickening, your body remembering all the sensations your Sir can give you. 

You cannot help but smile when he motions your over, a tiny movement of his hand beckoning you. You move quickly, sliding forward on your knees until you are flush with front of the couch, Crowley’s legs caging you in.

Bending forward you press your lips to the weeping tip of his cock, your tongue flicking out to glide under the head and back up along the slit; pre-cum salty against your taste buds. Followed by a lick down the thick under vein of his shaft, burying your face in his scrotum when you reach the base. Crowley’s scent, a heady musk as you nuzzle his sensitive balls, sucking on each one in veneration.

You feel Crowley’s strong hands move into your hair, holding you in place as he groans in approval. You wrap one hand around his thickening shaft, stroking, as you continue to lave at his balls until he moves you back up to the tip where you open your mouth and envelope him fully, sliding your mouth to the base. Swallowing twice, you feel his cock twitch in response before pulling back, your tongue swirling around the soft skin. With just the tip encased within your lips, you rotate your head to the right, then left, teeth lightly dragging along the underside while your hand twists around his generous length. As Crowley’s grip tightens, your take his full length into your mouth again and begin a slow bob; up and down, over and over, you hollow your checks and suck each time you pull up. The next time you reach the base of his cock, you push deeper than before, letting your tongue trace along his balls, staying there until you are almost gasping for breath.

Crowley’s head falls to the back of the couch, your name a growl on his lips. “Such a good girl.” The rest of his words unintelligible as he gives into his lust, his hips beginning to rotate against your mouth, pushing his dick down deeper into your throat.

You moan, between Crowley’s cock in your mouth, the noises he’s making, and the sensation of the nipple clamps, you can feel the wetness between your legs dripping. Your inner thighs now covered and slick, your clit swollen and throbbing, begging to be touched. Your mind imagining all the things you want Crowley to do to you, desire completely takes over. The rules you know you’re supposed to obey, forgotten.

Shifting your hips back slightly, while you continue to suck Crowley off, you spread your legs wider; straddling his leather clad foot before lowering your pussy and grinding against it. The contact with your clit sending a jolt of electricity through your entire body causing your rhythm falter and your teeth to dig into the over sensitized skin of Crowley’s dick. 

A loud hiss escapes Crowley’s mouth as he shoves you back and off balance causing you to land on the floor, curled on your side.

“Clumsy slut,’ he snarls, snatching a fistful of hair pulling you back to your knees and forcing your face into the couch beside him.

“Hands,” he orders and you immediately place your hands behind your back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it. I didn’t mean to displease you. Please.” You frantically plea with your Master, knowing he isn’t pleased. The weight of his hand on your head increasing as his shoves your face further into the cushion, your air supply slowly being cut off. 

You tense when you feel your leash lift off your back and scream into the couch cushion when it’s brought down upon your ass in three quick strikes. The leather that was smooth and soft against your skin is now fire, read welts rising in its wake.

“Don’t you fucking move you disobedient cunt.” His voice is as harsh as the leather causing you to flinch in shame at your actions. You’ve misbehaved and now you’ll be punished.

Reaching behind you, Crowley presses your arms together, wrapping the leash around them, elbow to wrist, trapping them tightly against your back. The leash pulls taught against the collar around your neck, forcing your body into an upright position while still slightly bent. You tits pushed out and on display as well as your ass. The position isn’t comfortable but it gives Crowley access to every inch of you.

A slap across your face startles you.

“You know the rules.”

Another slap.

“You do what I tell you, when I tell you.”

Crowley grabs your chin; fingers digging into the tender flesh above your jawbone forcing you look him in the eyes. Eyes that are now rimmed in red and narrowed with accusation.

“Now tell me what you did.”

Tears slide down your face, the combination of pain, fear and arousal too much for you to handle when you start to speak. 

“I touched myself. I wanted to cum.”

“And did you have my permission?”

You shake your head no, which only earns you another slap across the face from Crowley whose teeth are now clenched.

“When I ask you a question, you bloody well better answer. Do you understand me, you sniveling little slut?”

“Yes, Master.” You try your best to control your breathing, to try and calm back down, but the words come out between sniffles. “You didn’t give me permission. I broke the rules.”

Crowley falls back against the couch, contemplating you and the situation.

Watching as you compose yourself with each deep breath, relaxing more into your bound position at his feet.

“When you break the rules you have to be punished, you know that love.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“The first thing you’re going to do is clean my shoe that you so wantonly ground that dripping little cunny of yours against.”

Crowley pauses his speech and leans forward stopping when your noses touch, his eyes boring into yours and his breath against your lips when he speaks again.

“With your tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love. I do like to hear what you think - make sure I'm going in the right direction. :)
> 
> Additional updates and smaller fics can be found on my tumblr, http://thingsevawrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> Looking for a beta! Let me know if you are interested.


End file.
